


At least No One Got Shot

by whispersofdelirium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispersofdelirium/pseuds/whispersofdelirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Sheriff reacts to walking in on a 22 year old currently naked in his seventeen year old son's bed. Good news, no one gets shot and the Sheriff finally has an excuse to steal the cheetos Stiles had hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least No One Got Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: the sheriff's reaction to walking in on Derek and Stiles after they just had sex

    "Downstairs in 5. Fully clothed and not touching or I will shoot someone," the Sheriff announced as he walked down the hall away from his only sons room, his only child. His underage child. A room that currently had a naked twenty two year old wrapped around his naked seventeen year old. "Balls," John Stillinski muttered as he descended the stairs and with a will of iron went straight past the liquor cabinet, did not look at his gun cabinet and straight to the kitchen. A kitchen that had many different bags of junk food that Stiles had hid on him. Cheetos was the only solution here.

 

    Three and a half minutes, two loud thuds and a fair bit of cursing later both Derek and Stiles stood before the older man. Stiles' now grown out hair was sticking straight up while Derek's usually rigid, duck tail, like hair was flat on one side and sticking straight out on the other.

    "Christ you two. You had another 90 seconds. Don't you think getting rid of the sex hair would have been a thing?"

    "Good point," Stiles stated slowly as he took a hesitant step closer to his dad while running his hands through his hair. Behind him Derek tried to discreetly do the same. The teen'd eyes rapidly flickered across his dad's person, then to the kitchen table, to Derek and then back to his father. No gun, no whiskey and the older man at Stiles' back was still there. Good. A lot better than the teen expected.  
      
    John smirked at his son's obvious assessment of the situation, cocked a hip while grabbing a handful of Cheetos before cramming them into his mouth. His son made a strange not quiet completed sound before taking a more confident step forward while pointing at the bag of delicious junk food. John pulled it away and held it behind him.  
     
    "If you even dare tell me to put this back I will arrest your boyfriend. God, please tell me he's your boyfriend and Hale there isn't just some asshat that decided sleeping with a seventeen year old kid for shits and giggles was a good idea."  
      
    Stiles opened his mouth to speak but Derek was quicker. "Boyfriend." Stiles threw a smile over his shoulder at the dark haired man. Christ, the same smile that Stiles' mother use to give him.

    "Good. Cheetos?" John offered the bag to Derek while still keeping it out of his son's reach.

    "No thanks sir." The Sheriff shrugged and brought the bag in to eat another handful. All the while giving his son a pointed look.

    "Good, sir. I like that. Doesn't earn you any points but hey, doesn't lose you any either." With the bag John gestured for the two to go in the other room and sit in the dining room since he still hadn't fixed the kitchen table. Stiles' didn't need to know that.

   John casually sat at dining room table, draping himself over the chair while continuing to polish off the bag in his hand. The two before him slowly made their way to the table. Stiles sat down first then Derek, who had decided on a seat on the other side of the table from Stiles. His son rolled his eyes at this before mirroring his fathers posture. The Sheriff knew it was meant to make the teen appear casual but he knew his son. The boy was a ball of nervous energy.

    "How long?" John asked as he crumbled up the now empty bag of Cheetos and tossed it on the table.  
   
   "About five months, sir."

    "Stop with the sir, dude," Stiles interceded as he gave in and started bouncing both his legs. Derek threw the teen a glare before freezing, probably remembering said teen's father was right there analyzing everything. Derek was right.

    "Okay, Christ. Really? Five months? When were you going to tell me?"

    "About twenty minutes after I turned eighteen?" Good answer.

    "How serious?" This question was directed to Derek and Derek alone. Stiles made a move to speak but John just tutted at him while pointing a finger at his lips. "Zip it. How serious, Hale?"

    Derek faltered for a good solid two minutes. Looked to be mentally debating the best way to answer. "We're exclusive and have been since the start." The dark haired man paused before continuing, "He means- We're-" Another pause. "Very." That seemed to be all he was going to get. A spark in the young man's eyes told the Sheriff that there was something being left out, something big. In time John knew he'd find a way to get that 'something big' out in the open.

    "Great dad. You made him think about feelings. Derek's going to go into restart mode."

    "Stiles, be serious!"

    "I am serious."

    "No, you're not. This isn't a joke."

    "Lay off. I know it's not a joke. How the hell can you think this isn't serious shit for me too?" Stiles gestured to the Sheriff before he turned and slammed a hand onto the table. "What the hell do you want?" Stiles tone was harsh which caused Derek to clench his jaw, causing a vein in his neck to stand out.

    "I want you to take this serious. Stiles your dad could forbid you from seeing me. Could keep you from me," the young man almost shouted as he raked a hand through his hair while real fear leaked into his features.

    "Yeah, like that would ever work. Do you even know my son, Hale?"

    Derek paused for a second, hand half way down to the table. "Fair enough."

    "He'd keep seeing you no matter what I say and since he's legally an adult in less then five weeks there also wouldn't be much I could do. But," the Sheriff paused for effect as he sat up straight and leaned on the table. "It does mean something that that little fact does bother you. So here's what I'm going to do."

    "Oh crap," Stiles uttered as the boy caught the glint in his fathers eyes.

    "Shut it, boy." The Sheriff fully turned Derek, blocking out Stiles from the conversation. "This weekend you and me, Hale, we're going camping. To get to know each other unless 'very' serious isn't serious enough for that."

    "It is," Derek said simply. John was sort of taken back by the single declaration. Emma, Stiles mom, her dad had done the same thing with him when he had caught them cuddle up in his old chevy one night. By that point John had known, without a doubt, that this was the woman who he would love until his dying days. The offer of camping was a test. If he backed out well, John would just have to shoot him in the foot and tell him to stop messing around with Stiles heart. Since it was clear just by the looks that Stiles was in it to the end. Just like John was, just like Emma had been.

    Derek didn't pause, or baulk at all. He straightened his back and took it. Crap. It wasn't that John was upset about the whole, well your son is most definitely into guys part, more the fact of what guy he's into- Well by the smile, in love with. Having an ex-murder suspect in the family wasn't preferred but considering Emma's two brothers, well, it won't be the worst they had in their family.

    "Good," John broke the silence with a tab bit to much enthusiasm. "Saturday morning. Let's say 7:30 am sharp?" Derek just nodded as Stiles continued to curse under his breath. "Good. Now get the fuck out. Stiles has school in the morning and it's already well past 10."

**Author's Note:**

> So my best friend and sister gave me this prompt a few days ago when I was struggling to think of something to write (since I am hitting a brick wall in Cursed Return... Sorry!) Her idea was for them to go camping to get to know the 'future son in law' Might still right that as well as Stiles and Derek after this. Not sure yet. Thoughts?
> 
> Come join in the insanity and follow me on [tumblr](http://justleftofextraordinary.tumblr.com)


End file.
